The present invention relates to packages for containers, and more particularly, to a package or box for a plurality of containers such as beverage or food containers, wherein the box is adapted for receiving ice or other cooling means to keep the containers chilled.
Typically, beverages such as soda or beer are packaged in groups of six, twelve or twenty-four containers. If no refrigeration source is available, the beverages have to be consumed at the environmental temperature in which they are stored. The most common means for chilling such beverages is to place them in portable coolers, or to place them within refrigeration units.
A number of prior art devices exist which are intended to provide a package which is able to accept ice or other cooling means in order to chill containers in the package without having to use a separate cooling source. Thus, the containers can be chilled without having to use a refrigeration unit or a portable cooler.
One example of a reference disclosing a package expandable to accommodate ice include U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,727. This reference discloses a package which is expandable to accommodate ice to chill individual containers. The package includes drain holes which allow for drainage of any fluids which condense on the containers or which leak from the containers during shipment and handling. The package is lined with a waterproof or water resistant material to provide a means to prevent or substantially reduce leakage of liquids from within the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,923 discloses a cooler container for packaging a plurality of multiple articles such as cans or beverages. The container has a top portion designed to receive a quantity of bulk ice which may be placed in contact with the multiple articles. In operation, side and end flaps are pulled up and form an upper waterproof well area which retains the bulk ice. The well area is situated on top of the multiple articles which are packaged in a lower waterproof compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,337 discloses a combination ice package and expandable cooler. This reference shows a box type receptacle with an extendable upper portion consisting of folded cardboard flaps. The upper portion further includes expandable top flaps which fold to form a top seal through the use of frictional engagement offset notches. Circular access layers are formed in the upper portion enabling drinks to be inserted and recooled while being consumed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,359 discloses a combination packaging/shipping carton and ice bucket. This carton expands to be used as an ice bucket, in addition to its primary function of being a packaging carton for containers. The carton includes triangular webs which move from an abutting position to an inline position during forming of the carton to be used as the ice bucket. Side and end panels of the carton have foldable flaps which enclose the carton chamber to the environment. When the foldable flaps are moved away from each other to assume an inline position, the container is open to the environment, thus increasing the size of the container to permit usage of the carton as an ice bucket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,863 discloses a beverage carton with an integral cooler bin. The carton includes a plurality of panels in a stacked relationship which, when unfolded, form an ice bin which is connectable to the top portion of the compartment of the carton. Ice is poured into the bin formed by the unfolded panels, and cans are cooled by direct contact with the ice.
While the foregoing inventions may be adequate for their intended purposes, each have certain disadvantages which are common to the prior art in general. One prominent disadvantage in many of the prior art inventions is that the cartons or packages are structurally complex, and are, therefore, expensive to manufacture. Additionally, although many prior art devices are structurally complex, they are not configured in a reinforced manner to hold ice or water for long periods of time. Another disadvantage of many of the prior art devices is that cooled water from melted ice is allowed to drain away from the package, which minimizes the cooling effect of melted ice. Each of these disadvantages are overcome with the box of this invention.
The beverage cooler box of the invention provides for packaging individual containers, and allows ice or other cooling means to be added directly to the box to cool or chill the containers. In its simplest form, the cooler box may be made from a single sheet of composite material which is cut to a desired shape, and then folded along fold lines and score lines to an assembled shape. The cooler box is a six-sided structure having spaced and substantially parallel lower and upper panels, spaced front and rear panels, and spaced and substantially parallel end panels which abut the front and rear panels in perpendicular arrangement. The front, rear and end panels are gabled or slightly sloped. When assembled, the cooler box defines an open interior space which may hold various types of containers or objects that are to be marketed to a consumer. Perforations on the end panels define flaps which may be pushed inwardly, and the resulting holes or gaps can be used as handle openings. Perforations on the upper portion of the front panel and continued perforations on the upper panel define the lid of the box. After these perforations are broken, the lid may be opened. The lid may be reattached and secured to the cooler box by a pair of protruding tabs formed on the upper panel. A liquid containment area is defined within the cooler box by lower portions of the end panels, front and rear panels, and the lower panel.
The end panels incorporate a unique folding combination of flaps which provide considerable strength to the construction of the box, and ensure the integrity of the liquid containment area. Each end panel has a major lower flap connected along an edge of the lower panel. A pair of opposing minor lower flaps extend from lower portions of the front and rear panels. The major lower flap is positioned between and connected to the minor lower flaps. The minor lower flaps are folded back upon themselves when the free end of the major lower flap is lifted upwards. The upper portions of the end panels include a pair of opposing minor upper flaps. A major upper flap is also provided and connected along an edge of the upper panel. The major upper flap is positioned between the minor upper flaps. Each lower minor flap is connected to a corresponding minor upper flap by a web. A gap exists between the web and an adjacent corner of the cooler box. The minor upper flaps are folded inward simultaneously with the lower minor flaps because of the webs which interconnect the minor lower flaps to their corresponding minor upper flaps. The gaps allow the minor upper flaps to deflect downward, which enables both the minor upper and minor lower flaps to fold without interference. The end panels may be secured by an adhesive applied to the major upper flap which is placed over and in contact with the major lower flap.
The cooler box is constructed of a material which has not only advantageous strength characteristics, but is also substantially water-resistant to allow melted ice or other cooling liquid to remain within the box, and thus able to continue to cool containers within the box. Of course, if the liquid is desired to be removed, it may be simply poured out from the opened lid. Preferably, the box is constructed of a multiple-layered material, including a kraft board substrate, and a polyethylene film or membrane which is applied to the substrate by a heated polyethylene extrudate. The extrudate may be applied upon the substrate, and then the polyethylene film may be applied to the substrate wherein the extrudate bonds the substrate to the polyethylene film. The extrudate is molten when applied and may be extruded through a die which results in formation of a liquid curtain of extrudate applied to the substrate. When the box is assembled, the polyethylene film is on the outside or exposed surfaces of the box. Accordingly, liquid contained within the box is able to seep into the substrate, but is prevented from leaking from the box by both the extrudate and the polyethylene film. Therefore, there are essentially two layers of water-impervious materials which are used to prevent liquid from escaping the interior of the box. Conveniently, the polyethylene film is also an ideal material which may accept printing or labeling. Printed material may be directly applied to the polyethylene film. The film can accept printing by reverse or surface printing methods.